


【银手V】睡前故事

by shining619



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:36:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shining619/pseuds/shining619
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Female V
Kudos: 3





	【银手V】睡前故事

神父交给我一个委托，要我去一家汽车旅馆杀一对逃亡的男女。我背着枪来到任务地点，轻车熟路地放倒前台，黑进监控。  
大多数房间的景象都乏善可陈。有人进食，有人休息，有人百无聊赖地望着窗外。我在脑中听到一声哈欠，是银手。他又要开始抱怨我的工作了。  
画面切换至目标的房间，我愣住了。  
满地都是用过的避孕套，打了结的，或是草草拔下、随手一扔的。精液在旧地毯上干涸成点点白斑。茶几上摆着份放了两天的披萨，一口没动，蟑螂在金枪鱼与菠萝间四处横行。然而床上的男女对这一切置若罔闻，只是一刻不停地交媾着，阴茎从大开的阴户中抽出，再深深捅入，反反复复，不知疲倦。  
“怎么，纯情少女V没见过肏逼啊？”  
银手靠着桌沿，饶有兴致地打量着我。  
“……不，不是。”我这才缓过神来，甩甩脑袋。

任务很简单。我摸入隔壁的房间，从露台跳到目标窗下，端枪，瞄准，扣下扳机，嘭。几滴血沫溅脏了窗户。我探头望了一眼，床上那对男女依旧保持着交合的动作，两颗脑袋被打成了一滩烂泥。血腥味混杂着性臭，从窗上的弹孔中逸出。我压下干呕的冲动，跳下窗台。  
户头很快收到神父的转账，我收起枪，走向路边的摩托。  
引擎在电台的旋律中轰鸣着，我问银手：“那对男女……为什么那么疯狂地做爱？”  
银手罕见地沉吟了。  
“也许他们预感死期不远了吧。”

杀人、救人，如履薄冰地苟活，这便是夜之城佣兵的日常。我疲惫地倒向床，庆幸自己又活过一天。  
隔壁响起女人的呻吟声。又来了，看来是时候给公寓加装隔音墙了。我烦燥地闭上眼，脑中忽然闪过旅馆里的画面。  
大汗淋漓的肉体，野兽般的喘息，高潮前失焦的双眼，以及旋即迸溅的脑浆与鲜血。  
“又在想白天的事了？”银手懒洋洋地倚在床头。  
我望着一片漆黑的天花板，“的确是令人难忘的场景。”  
“这有什么，”银手嗤了一声，“去炸荒坂塔的前一晚，我跟三个姑娘在酒吧搞到天亮。”  
我不合时宜地笑了出来，很快闭上嘴。银手点燃一根烟，衔在唇间，望向窗外。夜色像液态的金属，缓缓流淌在远方。  
“死亡是什么感觉，强尼？”我忽然开口。  
银手长长吐出一口烟，“疼痛，寒冷，你能感受到力气和意识在逐渐流失，只想好好睡上一觉——然后便再也不会醒来。”  
“那么活着呢？”  
银手叼着烟回头看了我一眼。我翻了个身，侧卧着回望他。  
约莫过了一个世纪，他才拿下唇间的烟。"对于一个死了五十年的人来说，活着的感觉实在是太过遥远……"他歪着头，似乎在斟酌着用词。"我只能记起一些模糊的片段，比如窝在地下室通宵写歌的时候，第一次演出的时候，去炸荒坂塔的时候，还有……像现在这样，与你对话的时候。"  
我目不转睛地望着他，月光静静地洒在床头。银手吐出最后一口烟，将烟蒂在窗台上掐灭。"好了，睡前故事就到这里，好孩子应该睡觉了。"他俯下身，拍了拍我的脑袋。我于是顺从地闭上眼，脑中再没有浮现出白天的画面。  
说来也怪，即将坠入梦境之时，我感到脸颊上拂过他的发丝，和他皲裂的唇。


End file.
